Speak Now
by KaleyRenee
Summary: songfic of Taylor Swift's Speak Now.    The man Luna loves is getting married to someone else, and Luna can't stand the thought.


_Come on, Luna_, she told herself. _You can do this_.

Luna paced back and forth nervously, tugging at the deep purple dress she was wearing.

_No, you can't do this,_ she countered. _It's wrong._

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
_

_I can't let him do this,_ she said. _Doing this isn't wrong. What _he _is doing is wrong._ Luna had made up her mind and Apparated to the church. She couldn't let her love, her life, marry that horrible girl.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel_  
_  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Luna gaped around from her hiding spot to the front row of the church. She saw Hermione and Ginny sitting in the front pew on the right side, looking sad. Harry and Ron would no doubt be standing up there next to him. She wanted to find him. She needed to speak to him.

"SUSAN!" she heard a shout, and turned around, bewildered.

"I'm sorry, Hannah, I'm sorry," she heard a hushed whisper. The sound was coming from a door directly behind where she was.

_Oh, shoot,_ she thought. She quickly moved to the other side of the church and peered in again. Hannah Abbott's family sat in the front, dressed in pale, ugly colors. _ They aren't even wearing sun colors for good luck_, Luna noted.

_This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"_

Luna wished she had the courage to stop this. He wasn't supposed to marry Hannah. _He's supposed to be with me,_ she thought desperately. _I need to go find him_.

_Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march_

Luna jumped at the sudden music filling the air around her. _ Oh, no,_ she thought. She quickly leapt out of the way, praying Hannah would not see her.

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me, don't you?_

Luna gritted her teeth at the sight of Hannah. Hannah had always gotten anything she wanted. It was fair. He didn't even want her… she knew it. Deep inside, she knew his Gran had been pushing him to marry her.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now"_

Luna bit her lip. Hannah seemed to be walking agonizingly slow. Luna wasn't sure how much longer she could stay and watch this, as her heart was breaking with every step Hannah was taking.

_I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
_

Luna stepped out from her hiding spot, slowly and nervously walking until she was standing in the middle of one of the pews in the back of the church. She took a shaky breath in, avoiding all the eyes staring in her direction.

_Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

Luna caught his eye, trying to read his expression. Was it fear? Anger? Relief? She had no clue.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"  
_

He looked back at her, and a small smile began to show on his lips. He looked back at Hannah, muttered something, took her hand and kissed the back of it, before dropping it. He started walking up the aisle. Luna's heart began to beat faster and faster, as she walked through the pew to the aisle. He looked directly at her.

_And you say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door  
_

Luna rushed out of the church, ignoring protests from everyone on the left side of the room, ignoring the screams coming from Hannah, blocking all thoughts that weren't about him from her mind.

Luna ran to the back of the church and waited. And waited. She became nervous. What if this was a diversion? What if he had just run her out of the church, so he could marry Hannah, because he did love Hannah? What if he didn't care about her at all anymore?

Luna bit the inside of her cheek nervously. A few more minutes passed, and a tear began to form in her eye. Just as she got up to leave, the door came open and he walked out. His grin was huge as he walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"_

Luna smiled widely as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. "I love you, Neville," she said.


End file.
